


Traveling Notes

by Orokashii (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, M/M, Not Blouse, Sasha Braus - Freeform, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Orokashii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a sixteen year old virgin, and although he has more class than those who think of nothing but the fact that he has never had sex, Eren doesn't really mind. Or didn't. It wasn't until he received a mysterious note with beautiful feminine handwriting, via his pet dog, that he realized that this was his possible chance at losing the unnecessary v-card. </p><p>Whose on the other side of the note? Levi, a stern man in his late-twenties who seems to loathe dogs for their rambunctious nature. </p><p>It's obvious that neither were expecting something amazing to come of it, to turn both their worlds upside but is this change for better or for worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traveling Notes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ichigoangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigoangel/gifts).



> Errr, the title was lazily decided on. I'm gomen it sounds like "The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants." Anyway, I've had this headcanon that Eren resembles a dog, unlike peoples beliefs that he's a cat. And I also have this head-canon that Levi is annoyed with dogs. So sorry if our views conflict. 
> 
> Gifted to ichigoangel for being a wonderful writer.
> 
> Sorry for short chapter UvU

Levi stared down at the creature with a perplexed, somewhat agitated expression. This was the fifth day, the fifth day that this, this  _dog_ had decided that it would be perfectly alright if he decided to take a nap on his living room floor. If he wasn’t allowed entrance to the home, he’d sit there at the door whining in a way that _forced_ the twenty-seven year old to let the dog in. He had no clue of the owner, only knew that this dog, after taking a nap, pawed at the door to leave in under and hour and would be back the next day, around the same time as the previous days.

 

It had got to be an annoyance, one that made him want to shun the creature. It would be fine too, the dog looked well-fed, his coat a gleaming color of blonde and it’s eyes energetic and hyper. He could so easily just toss a bone and make the dog fetch and perhaps never return.

 

Yet, he never did that. He welcomed the dog with a stern glare, one he usually gave to his students at the high school he taught at, and even went as far as laying a bowl of water next to the sleeping dog, giving the dog’s coat a firm at before ignoring the beast. They usually left each other alone, Levi would be grading papers while the dog just innocently slept.

 

However, even if the two had come to terms, it never changed the fact that Levi did not like dogs. He had always been a cat-person, but when it came to the other popular house pet, he loathed them, despised them even. They were just so _loud_ and uncontrollable. But this one had been anything but, and Levi could admire that, even going as far as to say he had a slight affection for the sleeping creature.

 

Still, the owner was a mystery and one Levi wasn’t one to let something as fragile as this to uneasy companionship to go on.

 

So he stuck a note onto the collar, which held no information, not even the dog’s name, on it. That had straight away made his opinion of the owner fall, as it was stupid to let your precious family member go off with no form of help that they could receive. He would have to talk to them, if it worked.

 

The note read:

 

‘Dear Owner of This Dog,

 

Please be aware that your animal is coming over daily when I am working and taking naps. I would like to know why.’

 

Simple, but Levi had never been one to speak his intentions, allowing his actions to help him in regards to socializing with others.

 

The stern man would have never guessed that such an occurrence would change his life forever.

 

* * *

 

OuO

* * *

Eren grinned lazily at his dog, tired from a hard day at work and school. Whoever had told him that working  _and_ keeping up his grades would be easy could go suck ass for all he cared. It was so  _exhausting_ and certainly terrified him of what was to come when he went to college. Still, his dog made all the difference as his pet bent his head forward and rubbed himself against Eren’s outstretched hand.

 

“Toni, you're such a good bo- oh, what’s this?” Eren muttered to himself as he noticed a sticky note pinned to his dog’s collar. Curious, the 16 year old reached his hand out further and unpinned it carefully, not willing to harm his pet even in the slightest. When he pulled the note to his face and read, he was struck by the elegant strokes that were written. It was pretty, like a girls handwriting. Or, Mikasa’s handwriting, who probably shouldn’t be considered a girl in the first place.

 

Eren’s face heated as he thought about who could have written it. A mysterious, older woman with a face as beautiful as her writing? Or maybe it was someone who was cute and young, someone his age, who was honestly curious about who he was. Eren smiled, dumbly thinking up fantasies of meeting a nice and pretty girl who wouldn’t mind his flaws and would allow him the honor of popping his cherry.

 

Yet the wording was cold and distant and made Eren feel a shiver. Maybe this girl was a tsundere, like he thought his friend Annie was, or is.

 

His dog licked his hand, reminding him of where he was and that he had something to do. He went from his bedroom, and hurried to where his sister’s room was.

 

“Hey, do you have any sticky-notes, Mika?” Eren’s adopted sister looked up at him and smiled that easy smile of hers as she rubbed the scarlet scarf that rested in her hands. He had always wondered why she so dearly loved the thing but he wasn’t about to question it. Plus, it felt nice to have your gift treasured.

 

“I do,” Mikasa said softly, reminding him that his sister, a skilled fighter and defender of justice, was indeed female. It always served as a reminder that gender-rules were not something to be taken literally as stereotypes were proven wrong daily, especially in this household.

 

His sister opened her desk and pulled out a stack, handing it over along with a pen, “Here, I’m glad you're taking interest in studying now. Being Junior’s is pretty stressful but it’s better for you to face things head on, Eren.”

 

He didn’t have the heart to tell her that his need of learning tools was actually because he wanted to lose his virginity and not for studying sakes, “Yeah, um, I’ll be going now.”

 

“Have fun.”

 

_Pft._

 

As he closed the door to her room, Eren walked steadily back to his room, Toni treading quietly behind him as he laid onto his bed with a groan. What should he write back? The note had asked for a reason that his dog was visiting the house daily but Eren wouldn’t know why. His dog had never done anything like this before.

 

In the end, as Eren wrote his reply, he settled on being honest and said:

 

‘Dear Stranger,

 

I honestly don’t know why Toni is acting so strange, we usually let him out into the backyard when we leave the house, but he’s never done anything like this before. If he’s bothering you, perhaps we should meet and figure out a solution.’

 

Smooth, Eren, smooth.

 

 _See that Jean, you have nothing on me_ , Eren thought to himself jokingly, _Now, time to pin this things back on and hope my writing is legible_.

  



End file.
